A New Threat
by MissSarahG1
Summary: In this instalment Morgana and Mordred's evil plan steps up a gear and by the end will threaten the very fabric of Camelot. Also Gwen finally begins to settle into life as Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Threat**

In this instalment Morgana and Mordred's evil plan steps up a gear and by the end will threaten the very fabric of Camelot. Also Gwen finally begins to settle into life as Queen.

**Chapter 1**

(Five days after they left King Arthur and Queen Guinevere arrived back at Camelot to be greeted by the Knights, Gaius, Merlin and the townsfolk. When their horses have stopped, Arthur helps Gwen down and they both walk up to Leon who bows).

Leon: You majesties welcome back to Camelot

Arthur: Thank you Sir Leon, I trust there were no problems in our absence

Leon: No your majesty there were not, everything ran smoothly

Gwen: That is good to hear Sir Leon.

(Arthur and Gwen walk to the top of the steps, turn around and wave at the crowd, then go inside)

Arthur: MERLIN!

Merlin: Yes sire

Arthur: Once you have fetched our bags we would like to talk to you.

Merlin: As you wish

(20 minutes later the three of them are in Arthur and Gwen's room, Arthur is sat at the table, Gwen is stood behind him and Merlin is stood in front of the table)

Merlin: I swear to you both that I would never ever endanger the lives of the people of Camelot.

Gwen: I know that Merlin, and so does Arthur

Merlin: Does he?

Gwen: Yes he does, don't you.

Arthur: All I know at this point is that one of my most trusted friends, who I have known for many years has lied to me since the moment I met him.

Merlin: If I remember correctly, when we first met you were a selfish, arrogant and spoilt prince.

(Arthur stands up)

Gwen: Sit down Arthur

(Arthur sits down)

Arthur: Merlin I know that what you say is true but it is still hard knowing that you have lied to me all this time

Merlin: What would you have done if I had told you all those years ago?

Arthur: Told my father

Merlin: Who then would've had me killed and then where would we be?

Arthur: I don't understand

Merlin: Throughout the many years we have known each other I have saved you and Camelot many times because of my magic. If I had told you all that time ago, the city would be in ruin and you would most certainly be dead.

Arthur: If that is true ...

Merlin: Which it is.

Arthur: Let me finish Merlin

Merlin: Sorry, continue

Arthur: As I was saying, if that is true, then I want to thank you

Merlin: Huh!

Arthur: You heard me, thank you for using your powers for good

Merlin: As if I would do anything else with them

(The two of them smile and shake hands while Gwen looks on. In Kilgharrah's cave, the dragons are asleep, then Aithusa wakes up, walks to the cave entrance and lets out a wail. Morgana and Mordred are stood outside Morgana's cottage and when they hear the Aithusa's wail they smile an evil smile and look off into the distance).

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

This note is to say something that I should have said a long time ago. For those of you who wish to know what the spells mean you can visit the **free lang** and **hord** translators which are on the first page of google results if you type in old english translator. BTW i'm sorry I haven't got the actual addresses because it wouldn't let me put them in.

Beware however as you may have to decode each spell word by word and some words may not appear in one of the translators.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

(It is night time and not far from Kilgharrah's cave Mordred and Morgana meet up with Aithusa who makes a sound which suggests that he is not feeling good about this meeting)

Morgana: Hush dragon. _Ā__cweþan__swā þæt__ ic con hieran_.

Aithusa: Don't make me do this

Morgana: I told you earlier, you do what I say not what you want

Mordred: That's right

Morgana: Quiet Mordred. Now are you willing to tell me your name at last?

Aithusa: I know that if you know my name you can use that against me so you will never learn of it

Morgana: I will know it eventually. But for know I need your help

Aithusa: What if I don't want to help you? I saved you, why are you making me do this?

Morgana: It's simple, that throne is rightfully mine

Aithusa: NO! It is King Arthur's from where he is to forge a much stronger kingdom.

Morgana: If you won't help, I'll make you. _Fore eow hit is fierst __tō__ forleosan eower __mōd, __tō__ forgitan hwa eow sien ac __tō__ don __be þam þe ic cweþan. Ic gewile fore eow __tō__ helpan unc in uncer __acræftan __tō__fordōn__ Camelot __be þam þe hit is ac __tō__ācwellan__ cyning Arthur Pendragon_.

(Aithusa's eyes glow red. In Camelot Merlin is sitting in a chair cleaning Arthur's armour when he senses something wrong, he gets up and looks and looks out of the window. He has been looking out of the window for a few moments when Arthur comes walking in).

Arthur: Have you finished cleaning my armour?

(Merlin stays silent)

Arthur: MERLIN!

Merlin: Huh!

Arthur: What's wrong?

Merlin: Something is coming.

**End of Chapter**__


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Arthur: What do you mean, something is coming?

Merlin: I mean that I can sense something bad which will affect Camelot.

Arthur: What is it, do you have any idea?

Merlin: No, I'm sorry, all I can sense is that it has something to do with Morgana.

Arthur: Great, whenever anything bad happens to Camelot, its always Morgana, why has she become so evil

Merlin: I think it's for two reasons. One is definitely that Morgause poisoned her in the year she was away and the other could be that she still resents your father for not telling her he was her father.

Arthur: Once again Merlin, you show wisdom behind that incredibly stupid and clutsy exterior of yours

Merlin: Thanks ... hey

(Gwen is sitting at the table in her and Arthur's room, reading a book when there is a knock on the door)

Gwen: Come in

(Elyan comes in)

Gwen: Elyan, please sit

Elyan: Thank you

(He sits at the table)

Elyan: How are you?

Gwen: OK, I think. I'm not sure whether or not I'll feel the same after my first council meeting next week though

(The two laugh)

Elyan: You'll be fine Gwen, just be yourself, it's all you can be

Gwen: Thank you Elyan

(With Morgana and Mordred)

Mordred: It is time to start phase 1

Morgana: Yes thank you Mordred, I do know. _Draca don __be þam þe we acræftan_. Phase one is begun.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

(Merlin is cleaning up his room when he hears a knocking sound, he goes to the window, sees Aithusa and let's him in)

Merlin: What the hell are you doing, you could've been seen?

(Aithusa makes a sound)

Merlin: Oh sorry. _Sprecan me draca_.

Aithusa: I'm sorry Merlin, Kilgharrah told me to come to you.

Merlin: He did?

Aithusa: Yes, he said that it is important for a young dragon to spend time with his dragon lord.

Merlin: Oh ok, I'll ...

(Arthur comes storming into Gaius' chamber)

Arthur: MERLIN!

Merlin: In here

(Arthur walks into Merlin's room)

Arthur: What is Aithusa doing here?

Merlin: He has got to an age where he needs to spend time with me - his dragon lord.

Arthur: And you're going to keep him here, in your room.

Merlin: No actually, I was going to keep him in the cave under Camelot that Kilgharrah was kept in, its much bigger, he'll plenty of flying space and I'm pretty sure that there's stuff down there for him ti eat, if not I'll sneak stuff from the kitchen.

Arthur: Fine, but take him under cover of nightfall, you'll arouse no suspicion then.

Merlin: Ok, and Arthur, what did you want with me?

Arthur: My boots have holes in them, I need new ones, also my armour needs another clean.

Merlin: I'll get on it right away sire

Arthur: Good, see to it that you do.

(Arthur leaves. Morgana and Mordred are looking into a cauldron, through which they have just seen Merlin take Aithusa into the cave)

Mordred: Phase 1 is complete, the dragon is in place

Morgana: I can see, thank you Mordred

Mordred: Err, sorry

Morgana: It's time to initiate phase 2

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

(The next morning Arthur and Gwen are sitting up in bed talking and waiting for breakfast to be delivered)

Arthur: How are you?

Gwen: I'm fine, why are you asking?

Arthur: I'm worried about you.

Gwen: There's no need to Arthur, I can handle myself you know.

Arthur: Oh I know that, it's just that from now on, things are going to be a lot more hectic, you've got your first council meeting coming up, as well as a whole host of other royal duties.

Gwen: I know, but for now, I'm just going to take it one day at a time.

Arthur: Sounds like a plan

(They kiss and then there's a knock on the door)

Gwen: And there goes the last of our privacy

Arthur and Gwen: Come in

(With Merlin, he is sneaking down a corridor so that he can take food to Aithusa, he get into the cave)

Merlin: _Cuman me draca_

(Aithusa flies over the precipice and lands by Merlin's side so he can dig into his food, when he starts eating Merlin scratches his head. With Morgana and Mordred)

Mordred: How long will it be before the dragon is ready to carry on with the plan?

Morgana: Hush Mordred, these things take time. It won't be long now, in the not too distant future we will be rulers of Camelot.

(They both smile evilly)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

(A couple of days later at night time Merlin lets Aithusa out of the cave so he can fly freely)

Merlin: Be back before sunrise

Aithusa: Ok

(Aithusa flies off into the distance and lands in a clearing which moments later Morgana and Mordred enter)

Morgana: There you are little one

Mordred: Are you ready?

Aithusa: Please don't make me do this.

Morgana: I told you before dragon, you do as I say. _Draca __dōn__be þam þe ic __cweþan__. Eow willan __gehiersumian me in eall __þā þing, nu ac awa ma._ Now will you listen, I want you to help me gain is rightfully mine, the throne of Camelot.

(Back at the castle the next morning Merlin knocks on Arthur's door and the King lets him in. Merlin walks in and finds Arthur sitting at his desk while Gwen is reading a book)

Merlin: I have those new boots and your freshly cleaned armour for you.

Arthur: Good

Gwen: What he means is thank you, isn't it Arthur.

Arthur: Yeah sure, thanks Merlin.

Merlin: You're welcome, oh and Gwen the newly appointed royal dressmaker will be along to see you in a couple of hours.

Gwen: Thanks Merlin

Merlin: It's all in a day's work.

(Merlin hears Kilgharrah's voice again)

Kilgharrah: Merlin.

Gwen: Is something wrong Merlin, you look a little puzzled?

Merlin: No everything's fine I was just thinking about what else I've got to do today.

Arthur: And what have you got to do today?

Merlin: Well I've gotta go and pick some herbs for Gaius and then clean out the stables.

Arthur: Well get to it.

Merlin: Yes sire, good day.

(In a field out of the view of Camelot Merlin is standing in the middle of it when Kilgharrah lands)

Merlin: Greetings Kilgharrah

Kilgharrah: And to you young warlock

Merlin: So what can I do for you this fine day?

Kilgharrah: There is something you must know.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Merlin: What is it, is there something wrong?

Kilgharrah: Very much so.

Merlin: So are you going to tell me?

Kilgharrah: It has something to do with the young dragon.

Merlin: Aithusa, what about him

Kilgharrah: I fear that he is being manipulated.

Merlin: By who and for what purpose?

Kilgharrah: I think you can guess can't you

Merlin: Morgana

Kilgharrah: Precisely

Merlin: What are we going to do? We can't let her destroy Camelot and we certainly can't allow her to manipulate Aithusa in this way.

Kilgharrah: You will get the young dragon to tell the witch that he is ready for her advancement into the city and there, you will lay a trap for her.

Merlin: Sounds like a plan, can I count on your assistance if I need it during the fight?

Kilgharrah: Of course.

Merlin: Thank you Kilgharrah

Kilgharrah: No thank you Merlin, for the land that will be created after the battle is won.

(Kilgharrah flies off. Merlin runs back to Camelot and straight to see Aithusa)

Merlin: AITHUSA!

(Aithusa comes and lands by Merlin)

Merlin: I know about how Morgana is manipulating you into helping her take the throne.

Aithusa: I don't want to do it, I really don't, but she put a spell on me.

Merlin: Well let me reverse it. _Aithusa eow eart __āc__ freo draca ac __nā__ an wiht __būton__ eow ac eower draca dryhten con secgan eow __hwā__tō__ don._

Aithusa: Thank you Merlin, so what are we going to do about Morgana.

Merlin: I have a plan.

(Merlin tells Aithusa about the plan to trap Morgana)

Aithusa: You want to lure her here!

Merlin: Yes, please Aithusa, it is a vital part of the plan.

Aithusa: And does King Arthur know of this plan yet?

Merlin: I'm about to go and tell him now.

(In Arthur's chambers Merlin is telling Arthur and Gwen about Morgana's plan and the plan to lure her to Camelot and trap her)

Arthur: And you came up with this plan all by yourself?

Merlin: No, but I did have some help.

Arthur: I'll go and gather the knights, oh and Merlin, keep your magic under wraps until it is absolutely needed,ok.

Merlin: Yes sire

(Later that day, in late evening Aithusa has gone to meet Morgana and Mordred again)

Morgana: So, are you ready?

Aithusa: Yes.

Morgana: Then we march on Camelot.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

(At the edge of the forest just outside Camelot, Morgana, Mordred, Aithusa and an army of people come to a standstill)

Morgana: Go back to your cave, so no one suspects ill will, for now at least.

Aithusa: Ok

(Aithusa flies off over the wall of Camelot and unbeknownst to Morgana he flies not into his cave, but the stables where Arthur and Merlin are waiting for him)

Arthur: So did she buy it?

Aithusa: Yes my liege, she waits at the forests edge with a whole army on her side.

Arthur: Okay, positions people.

(The three of them split up. At the gates to Camelot, the army stops again)

Morgana: _Openian ac wuton __forðgan._

(The gates fly open)

Morgana: Welcome home

(The army rides on into the heart of the city, when they get to the doors of the castle Arthur steps out)

Morgana: Hello brother.

Arthur: You know Morgana, there was once a time when I would've been happy to call you sister, but now, you've turned into someone so far removed from the Morgana I knew that I think of you not as family, but as an enemy.

Morgana: I care not what you think of me, but of the fact that you have something that is rightfully mine.

Arthur: If you want to rule the kingdom, you'll have to get past me first, not to mention them.

(Arthur and Morgana look around to find that all the knights have surrounded Morgana and her army)

Morgana: You knew I was coming didn't you.

Arthur: Maybe

Morgana: How?

Arthur: Let's just say that you lost control of an asset shall we.

Morgana: The dragon.

Arthur: Now she gets it.

(Morgana gets down from her horse and walks up to Arthur)

Merlin: Get away from him

(Merlin comes running out of the store room)

Morgana: Well look who it is, the secret sorcerer

(All the knights look shocked at hearing Merlin has magic)

Merlin: Be that as it may, at least I've protected the kingdom, you say you want to rule it, what you really want is to destroy it so much that it does not resemble the state of peace we have now.

Morgana: How dare you talk to me like that, I am a High Priestess, and you are just a servant boy.

Merlin: So what, at least I don't have to buy my friends.

(Mordred comes running up to Merlin, puts his sword to Merlin's neck and Arthur puts his to Mordred's)

Mordred: How dare you speak to Morgana like that?

Arthur: Lower, your weapon, or I will kill you where you stand.

Mordred: (smiles) You think Morgana and Merlin here are the only ones with Magic.

(Mordred throws his sword to the ground)

Mordred: _Ic þé _...

Merlin: _Fléoge __bregdan anweald gafeluc_

(Mordred quickly turns round and notices a sword flying towards him)

Mordred: _Culter, ic þe healte._

Morgana: Let us stop these games, and let the fun begin

(Everyone starts fighting)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

(Once the battle has begun, Arthur and Merlin began defending the castle aided by Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine, however Mordred and Morgana are fighting back)

Morgana: So Arthur, are you going to tell me where my sister in law is?

(Gwen comes out of the castle doors, dressed for battle, holding a sword)

Gwen: Looking for me are you?

Morgana: Guinevere, it's been a long time

Gwen: It has hasn't it, now get away from my husband

(Gwen raises her sword, as if to start battle and Morgana raises her hand)

Morgana: _Oferswing!_

(Gwen flies up and hits against the front doors of the castle

Arthur: GWEN!

Elyan: Don't worry Arthur, I'll get her to Gaius

Arthur: Thank you Elyan

(Elyan picks Gwen up and takes her inside. A little while later in the town square Arthur is fighting Morgana and Merlin is fighting Mordred)

Merlin: _Ic gewile hine sames begeondan metan._

(Mordred collases and starts fitting, Arthur is severely wounded when he falls to the ground, Morgana is about to deliver the final blow when...)

Merlin: _Dropa se sweord_

Morgana: You just made the biggest mistake of your life

Merlin: Oh no, I think that's you. _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_

(Kilgharrah comes flying over the city wall and Morgana looks terrified)

Merlin: Morgana, meet Kilgharrah.

(Kilgharrah doesn't bother speaking he just breathes fire at her after which she falls to the ground).

Mordred: No!

(Mordred runs over to her)

Mordred: _Niman unc fram __onweg __hēr__. Niman us forhwega wit con beon __hāl_

(Morgana and Mordred disappear, Merlin goes over to Arthur to find he is still breathing when Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Leon comes running over)

Percival: Is he ok?

Gwaine: Does he look ok?

Leon: Shush, we should take him to Gaius

Merlin: Gaius won't be able to do anything

Elyan: Are you sure?

Merlin: Yes, but I might

Leon: Are you suggesting using magic on the King of Camelot?

Merlin: Why not, I've used magic on him before?

(Merlin starts to breath slower and rests a hand on Arthur's chest)

Merlin:_ Hælan eal coþu be þes esne ac dōn hine slæpan._ Take him to Gaius, now.

(The knights carry Arthur into the castle)

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

(In the room Gaius has turned into a medical bay, he is treating Gwen, who is now awake)

Gwen: What happened?

Elyan: Morgana took you out using magic

Gaius: And powerful magic at that

Gwen: Where's Arthur?

Elyan: Still out there.

(A little while later the other knights come in carrying Arthur with Merlin behind them)

Gaius: Put him down here, quickly

(Gaius starts examining him)

Gwen: What happened?

Leon: Morgana got him

Gwen: Oh my

Gwaine: Its ok though, Merlin saved him

Gwen: Then why isn't he awake?

Merlin: Because for the healing spell to work, he has to be asleep.

(Gaius finishes his examination)

Gaius: He will be fine, take him to his room

Percival: Sure

(The next day, Gwen is sat at the table when Arthur wakes up)

Arthur: What happened, why does my chest hurt?

Gwen: Because Arthur, Morgana hit you.

Arthur: She hit you too, are you ok?

Gwen: Yes, it was a minor injury, Gaius patched me up.

Arthur: I assume he did the same to me then, I must thank him.

Gwen: I will thank him, you will thank someone else.

Arthur: I do not understand.

Gwen: Your injuries were severe, so much so that if you had been moved you could have died, so Merlin made a split second decision to heal u=you using magic.

Arthur: He used magic on me.

Gwen: Yes and if he hadn't you would be dead right now, so when he comes in a few minutes with breakfast you will thank him.

(5 minutes later Merlin comes in with a tray of food and lays it on the table)

Merlin: Breakfast for the King and Queen

Gwen: Thank you Merlin

(Merlin turns to leave and Gwen glares at Arthur)

Arthur: Merlin before you go, there's something I'd like to say.

Merlin: Yes Arthur what is it?

Arthur: Thank you.

Merlin: Huh!

Arthur: You saved my life, for that I will always be grateful.

Merlin: You're welcome, now if you excuse me those stables won't clean themselves.

(Merlin leaves)

Arthur: A simple thank you does not seem sufficient does it?

Gwen: What are you going to do?

Arthur: Something my father wouldn't have done in a million years.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

(The Great Hall in the castle is being set up for a ceremony, Gwen is going around making sure that all of the decorations look perfect, then Merlin comes running in and is surprised at what is going on)

Merlin: Gwen, what's go on in here, I didn't know there was a ceremony today?

Gwen: Well, I ...

(Elyan and Gwaine come running)

Gwen: You two were meant to keep him away.

Gwaine: Yeah you try keeping a secret from an all powerful sorcerer

(Gwen looks at him sternly)

Gwaine: Sorry milady

Gwen: It doesn't matter now, do you think you can keep him busy the rest of the day.

Elyan: Of course, but ...

Merlin: I am still here you know

(Elyan, Gwaine and Gwen look at each other)

Elyan: Come, lets oh and talk to the King.

(Elyan, Gwaine and Merlin all walk out of the room and up to Arthur and Gwen's chambers, they knock on the door and are granted permission to enter)

Arthur: What are you three doing here, I thought you were gathering things out in the woods for Gaius?

Gwaine: Well someone, and I'm not naming names here, slipped away.

Arthur: Ok, thank you anyway, Elyan, Gwaine you may go, Merlin on the other hand, there's something you need to know.

Merlin: What is it?

Arthur: As thank you for saving my life and stopping an evil force from taking over Camelot, I have prepared something which may father would disapprove of.

(A small silence)

Merlin: What, you mean that ceremony being prepared downstairs is for me?

Arthur: Yes, because as thank you for saving everyone I have decided on two things, one I am lifting the ban on magic in Camelot ...

Merlin: Seriously

Arthur: Yes, but I haven't finished yet.

Merlin: Oh sorry, do carry on.

Arthur: Thank you, as I was saying, the first thing is that I am lifting the ban on magic in Camelot and the other thing is that I am making you the first Court Sorcerer of Camelot.

Merlin: What!

Arthur: You heard me.

Merlin: I did, but I cannot believe what my ears are hearing.

Arthur: Oh believe it, because its happening.

Merlin: Thank you, you have no idea how much I have wanted this to happen, it also means that the prophecy can take place.

Arthur: Would this be the one about uniting the land of Albion.

Merlin: Yes

Arthur: Alright then, you'd better go and get ready.

Merlin: Yes sire.

(Merlin leaves the room. That night, the doors to the Great Hall are closed, we see a pair of feet, the camera pans up to reveal an elaborate outfit, worn by Merlin, Gaius is standing next to him)

Gaius: You look great Merlin

Merlin: That may be so, but I am so uncomfortable.

(The two laugh)

Merlin: I've waited so long for this Gaius.

Gaius: I know ...

(Arthur and Gwen come down the stairs both dressed in formal attire, Merlin and Gaius bow to them)

Arthur: Are you ready?

Merlin: As I'll ever be

Gwen: Before we start, there's someone here who would like to see you.

Merlin: Who is ...

(Merlin looks up and sees his mother, Hunith coming down the stairs)

Merlin: Mother

(He goes up to her and hugs her)

Hunith: Oh Merlin, my boy, you've waited so long for this day and I don't think any of us can quite believe its happening.

Gaius: Come Hunith, we must take our seats.

Hunith: I'll see you in a little while.

(Gaius and Hunith go inside)

Arthur: Remember, don't come in until I say

Merlin: I know, I'm not completely stupid

(The three of them laugh, the doors open, Leon is standing at the front)

Leon: All rise for the King and Queen of Camelot, Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon.

(Everyone stands up, Leon joins the ranks of the other knights and Arthur and Gwen walk to the front and stand in front of their thrones)

Arthur: This is a historic day for Camelot for today is the day a new order roles out across the land.

Gwen: In our midst, for a very long time now, has lain a very powerful sorcerer, who is not only a servant in this castle, but also our friend.

Arthur: He has kept his secret from us all this time for fear of being slain.

Gwen: But he need not worry, as long as he stays true to himself, no harm will come to him or his kind while we are alive.

Arthur: Now open the doors and let him in.

(The doors are re-opened and Merlin walks in, he kneels in front of Arthur and Gwen, who with one sword, touch him on each shoulder and on his head)

Gwen: Arise Sir Merlin ...

Arthur: Court Sorcerer of Camelot

(Merlin stands up, and turns around to rapturous applause)

**End of Chapter**

This chapter marks the end of A New Threat, but fear not because we will see how Merlin adapts to his new position in the final story of the A New Era Begins saga - A New Life.


End file.
